


She

by orphan_account



Series: Poetic Symphony [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternating poem about Sleeping Warrior. RIP
Relationships: Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Poetic Symphony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134308





	She

Together  
She had true love  
She didn't  
She wanted a friend  
She didn't  
She didn't love her  
She did  
She wanted her love  
She wished he was gone  
She was a beautiful princess  
She was a loveless warrior  
She was oblivious  
She didn't know how to tell her  
She had nightmares  
She soothed them  
She was delicate  
She was delicate when it came to love  
She had it  
She didn't  
She belonged  
She didn't


End file.
